The overall goal of this study is to investigate and document patterns of utilization of mental health treatment (MHT) by blacks, Hispanics, Asians, and Native Americans who were enrolled in the Blue Cross/Blue Shield Federal Employee Program (FEP) over a 10 year period from 1974-1983, and to use the database of all mental health and medical claims for this population to address a number of major questions regarding the utilization of mental health services by members of these minority groups. Because the FEP population represents a substantial portion (6.7 million individuals) of all medical and mental health care services consumed in the United States over a 10 year period and because study can describe in detail patterns and interrelationships of mental health and medical health usage by each minority group alone and in comparison with whites. This area of study is about the use of medical and mental health services by members of minority groups and what little there is confounded by differences in income, education, geographic location, and availability of services. There are two major aims of this study: (1) to examine several research questions regarding socio-demographic characteristics and use of mental health services by members of the four minority groups separately and in comparison with whites; (2) to test the hypothesis that there is a cost- offset effect for one or more minority groups when those who received mental health treatment are compared with a similar group (matched or adjusted for physical morbidity and other factors) who received no mental health care.